


Bubble

by HMSquared



Series: Bubble [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: One day, Seth can’t take it anymore. Based on a Nooneym drawing.





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to seem very ambiguous, but there is going to be a happy ending, I promise!

Many times in life, people do stupid things because they think it will mean nothing. Often times the nothing comes from not having anything left, or from not caring about the world. Often times, people don’t have regrets until they’ve already driven off the cliff.

 

Seth briefly registered the smell of alcohol when he woke up. A few spilled bottles littered the floor, but Seth had gotten used to it. This was his life now, and The Kingslayer had accepted it.

Unpaid bills from the last several weeks sat in the front entryway, crammed through the mail slot. A few expired dishes sat in the fridge, but they didn’t bother Seth either. Nothing bothered him anymore.

 

It had all started nine months ago, when Dean had been injured. Seth still blamed himself for what had happened, even though officials had insisted it wasn’t his fault. Since then, Seth had spiraled into a deep depression, caring about nothing. Roman had said several times that Seth needed to get himself together, but Seth didn’t care or listen. He had abandoned everything, his friends, work, simply to wallow in self-misery.

 

Walking to his closet, Seth pulled on a white shirt and matching white jeans. Slipping on a pair of white sneakers, Seth looked at himself in the mirror and smiled bitterly. It figured that on today of all days, Seth looked his finest.

Another envelope had been slipped through the mail slot, this one with the WWE office address on it. Seth picked up the letter, studied it, then walked to his office and threw the envelope in the shredder. Even though he hadn’t read it, Seth knew what it’s contents contained.

Vince McMahon had given Seth an ultimatum when he had discovered Seth’s addiction: Go to rehab, or he’d lose his job _and_ be forcibly placed in rehab. But none of that mattered today, because Vince wouldn’t be able to get Seth to rehab at all.

 

When people spiral downward, they experience...urges. As time goes on, the urges get harder to ignore, and nine months in, a simple urge can become an obsession. And obsessions are almost never good.

 

Turning his car keys into the lock, Seth pulled out of the garage and checked the time. 4:59 a.m. No one would be on the roads, no one could stop him.

There was no doubt in Seth’s mind that this was what he wanted. Dean would have to live with the darkness, the anger. Seth had written it all out on the pretty piece of paper in his pocket.

 

Obsessions can control a person’s life, ensnare it, trap the victim in a bubble. But here is the question: If a person runs into a metal pole at 80 miles an hour, is the obsession still controlling him? That was what Seth asked himself as he took one last look at the purple sky, then slammed into the light pole overlooking the large cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
